Time Will Tell
by Merton Lynn
Summary: Anthony lives through China and Sandra helps him heal. But through this they have problems but will rise again. Cheesy summary i know but read and review! LOL
1. Your Song

**Note: What if Anthony lived through China and got with Sandra?**

**_"How wonderful life is, now that your in the world,"_**

**_-"Your Song", Elton John_**

            Sandra stood at the gate of the air way watching the plane come in. other women stood around her, either alone or with children. She held on to the gate as the door opened. Two men she didn't recognize walked off the plane. 

            The next person to step off was Rafe. Rafe paused for a moment then turned around bringing a pin wood coffin behind him. Sandra felt her heart drop. "No…" she whispered. Rafe finished walking down the steps with the coffin. Evelyn walked up to him.

            Sandra continued to look at the men come off the plane. She saw Red, Gooz and other men walk off but not Anthony. _Please come off. _She silently prayed. _Please. _She waited and waited but no Anthony. 

            They had flirted on and off since they met. Well he was more flirtatious than she was. At first she couldn't stand him but as time went on they became good friends. Deep down she had feelings growing for the handsome Italian that persistently asked her out and flirted with her. But she was unsure of the growing feelings. She was still unsure as she waited to see Anthony walk off.

            Red stepped out of the plane. He walked up to Sandra. "Sandra-"

            "Oh God…" she looked down at her hands. "How…how did he die Red?"

            "N-no…he d-didn't die Sandra,"

            _He's not dead. _Those three simple words filled Sandra with hope and joy. She felt a warm fuzzy feeling fill her body. "What? Then where is he?" 

            "He's coming…but he looks bad," Sandra looked past Red seeing two people carry a wheel chair down. Anthony was in the chair. 

            Sandra walked past Red and started to run. She reached the plane stopping at Anthony. His face was black and blue with bruises, his lip was split down the middle, his arms were wrapped in bandages and his hand was wrapped in a makeshift cast with a sling. "Oh…Anthony…" she knelt down to his level. "Anthony?" she reached up to brush the hair from his face but he flinched as he saw the hand. 

            "Sandra?" he looked at her frame closely. 

            "Yeah," she sweetly smiled. "How are you feeling?"

            He shrugged. "Could be better." He was feeling better now that he saw Sandra kneeling in front of him. 

            "Okay," she stood up and looked into the eyes of the man that had been pushing the wheel chair down. "Has he been to a hospital yet?"

            "No ma'am," the man replied. "Just the medic on scene. We were ordered to take him to the hospital as soon as we landed."

            "Alright, send him to the Naval Hospital off W. Main Street," Sandra ordered.

            "Yes Lieutenant," the man nodded. Sandra got back down to Anthony.

            "Anthony," she started. She knew from past experience that she had to be calm, and reassuring for the sake of the patient she had to deal with. "He's taking you to the hospital okay? I'll see you there." Anthony nodded and the man wheeled him away.

            "Will he be okay?" Red asked Sandra. 

            "He should be," Sandra replied. Her gaze caught Rafe taking Evelyn in his arms in front of the coffin. "Who's in the coffin?" 

            "D-d-Danny," Red stuttered out.

            "Oh no…" she quietly said. 

            "Lieutenant!" someone called. Sandra turned her head. "Would you like a ride to the hospital?"

            "Um…yes…I'll be there in a minute," Sandra turned to Red. "I'll see you later okay?" Red nodded. Sandra took one last look at Evelyn and Rafe before heading to the army truck.

End for now. I sort of just wrote this story on a whim not knowing how it would turn out so it's slowly coming along. Don't forget to review!


	2. Hero

"I can kiss away the pain, I will stand by

**_You forever, you can take my breath away,"_**

**_-"Hero", Enrique Inglasis_**

****

****Sandra watched Anthony sleep from the doorway of the room. His face was still beaten and bruised; he had many cuts with stitches along his arms and legs. His left wrist was broken, the hearing in his right ear was weakened but was told would come back, and he was temporarily paralyzed in his legs. 

            "How long has he been out?" Barbara asked. 

            "Couple hours," Sandra replied turning to Barbara. "The hearing in his ear is going to return and he'll be able to walk again."

            "How long?"

            "Couple of weeks maybe a month or two," she took her glasses off, rubbing them on her dress then put them back on. "How's Evelyn?"

            Barbara shrugged. "She's pulling through. Personally I think it's for the best in some mystical way. I mean what would she have done if both came back?"

            "I don't know," Sandra replied. She put her focus back on Anthony. 

            "What are you going to do with him?"

            "I don't know…I'm still not sure how I feel about him,"

            "You need to go for it Sandy," Barbara urged. "I mean he came to tell you goodbye right?"

            "Yeah,"

            "And you thought you'd never see him again right?"

            "Right,"

            "Well you're seeing him again. Ever think this might be your second chance?"

            "Maybe…" she still wasn't sure even with Barbara urging. 

*                                              *                                              *

            Anthony slowly opened his eyes. There were others in the room with him. He remebered getting off the plane and seeing Sandra, but he didn't remember how or when he got to the hospital.

            He felt a horrendous pain in his arm and around his face. He tried to push himself up in bed but stopped when pain shot up threw his body. He coughed a few times. 

            "Hey sleepy head," Sandra greeted, walking up to him.

            "Hey," he replied watching ever move she made.

            "How are you feeling?"

            "Better I guess…what's wrong with me?"

            "Um…you have a lot of stitches…broken wrist, the hearing in your right ear is bad…but it should come back and you've lost usage of your legs but that won't last forever,"

            "How long will it last?"

            "Couple of weeks, maybe a few months," he slowly nodded.

            "Okay…what time is it?"

            "Its…uh…its about three in the morning," she looked at her watch. "Are you okay? Is there anything you need?"

            "Um…water…if that's okay,"

            "Sure, I'll be back in a minute," she walked away.

            Anthony took a moment to review the information she had just told him in his mind. His hearing was off, which he knew already before he got to the hospital, and he was temporarily paralyzed. He didn't know how he was going to manage in a wheel chair for a couple weeks or months.

            He wanted to work things out with Sandra. He had very strong feelings for her but his charm wasn't working for him. 

            "Here you go," she returned with the water. 

            "Thanks," he took the cup of water with his right hand and slowly sipped the liquid. 

            She watched him drink the water. For some reason any movement he made she wanted to memorize it in the back of her mind. _Stop it._ She thought. _You're getting too attached…well you were worrying about him getting back. Because we're friends that's why. You know you like him more than that. Shut up! _She shook her head to get the arguing out of her mind. She would worry about it later. 

            "Oh, these are yours," she reached into the pocket of her dress and pulled out dog tags. "I…we took them off to wash them…they had mud and blood on them." 

            He placed the cup down and took the tags in his hand. For a brief second their hands touched. She watched their fingers touch for a moment but then took her hand away. "Thank you." He kept a smile to himself as he placed the dog tags around his neck.

            "Um…I…I guess if you need…I'll be in the office if you need anything…" she began to walk away.

            "Wait," she stopped. "Aren't you off duty by now?"

            She smiled. "Yes, but who else is going to make sure you stay out of trouble while you're here?" he couldn't help but give out a slight chuckle as she walked back to the office.


	3. And Then He Kissed Me

**_"Each time I saw him I couldn't wait to see him again,_**

**_I wanted to let him know that he was more than a friend._**

**_I didn't know just what to do, so I whispered 'I love you'_**

**_And he said that he loved me to and then he kissed me,"_**

**_-"And Then He Kissed Me", _**

****

            Barbara knocked on the bathroom door. "Are you almost ready?" 

            "Almost," Sandra replied. She looked at herself in the mirror. The black dress was slimming on her body. She adjusted her glasses and put on her red lipstick. She opened the door to see Barbara leaning against the door. "Where's Evy?"

            "Waiting with Rafe at the church,"

            "Already?" 

            Barbara nodded. She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Are you going to pick up Anthony?"

            "Yeah," Sandra nodded. "Well actually no…Red is bringing him to the church. I'm taking him back." She slipped on her black high heels. "Come on." They walked out the small nurses hut together and headed for the church. 

*                                  *                                  *

            A priest stood in front of the crowd of people. Rafe and Evelyn sat in the first spots of the first pew on the left. She had one hand resting on Rafe's and one hand on her growing pregnant stomach. Her face was pale and tear stained. Rafe's face had a serious tone to with no sign of any emotion.

            Red sat next to Barbara, Martha and Gooz. Barbara had a tissue to her eyes, dabbing them. Red held her hand as she silently cried. Gooz felt uncomfortable in a suit and around so many mourners but he felt sadness in his heart at the loss of his friend. Martha held onto Barbara's other hand and looked on helplessly. So much death in the past few months.

            Sandra sat at the end of the pew next to Anthony who was in a wheel chair, but was still in a nice black suit. Sandra wasn't crying at this point and she didn't know why. Danny was a good friend…but tears wouldn't touch her eyes. Out of the corner of her eye she watched Anthony. He fidgeted in his chair a bit. He felt remorse for the loss of his friend. He, Rafe, Red, Billy and Danny had all been to basic training, flight school and Pearl together but only three of them remained. He wouldn't cry right now. Not in front of people, especially the women. 

            "Rafe McCawley will be presenting the eulogy," the priest said. He walked away from the podium. Rafe took a deep breath and released Evelyn's hand. He stood at the podium. To his left was the pine box that held Danny. On top of the box were a picture of Danny, and a flag. Danny wouldn't be buried at Pearl Harbor but would be sent to Tennessee with Rafe and Evelyn and would be buried in his homeland. Evelyn was being honorably discharged from the navy. 

            Rafe gripped the side of the podium. He didn't have his speech written down because of his letter problem but he had it memorized in his mind. He took another deep breath and looked forward. 

            "Danny…there are so many things about him that I could tell you. I could tell you that he was a great pilot…the best pilot. I could tell you how he helped me pass school but letting me copy his homework and tests. I could tell you that he would never once let me give up on anything in my life. I will also tell you that Daniel Walker was the best friend any of us could have. He died not knowing how much all of us cared for him. I think that if were here right now he'd tell me to stop talking about him and just to get this over with," he paused to hold in a sob. "He will always live in our hearts…I love you Danny." Two tears rolled down his cheek. "Thank you." He left the podium and sat back next to Evelyn.

            Sandra felt tears sting the side of her eyes and she felt them roll down her cheek. She then felt a hand close over hers. She turned her head looking down seeing it was Anthony's. She then looked up at his face and managed a small smile. He returned the smile and gently squeezed her hand. At that moment she felt at ease and felt that she finally figured out her feelings.

*                                              *                                              *

            People stood around the food tables talking. Some talked about the weather, others about Danny and some talked about the service.

            "It really was a nice service," Sandra said.

            "Yeah," Anthony agreed.

            "Thank you…for in there," Sandra explained. She pulled up a chair and sat at Anthony's level. 

            "No problem,"

            Butterflies fluttered in her stomach as she reached out to touch his hand. "I mean it. It helped me."

            "With what?" he questioned. 

            "Can we talk outside?" 

            "Uh huh," 

            She led him out of the room and into the hallway. "This is going to be hard…" she once again sat at his level. She didn't know how to say it so she just blurted it out. "I like you. Uh…I do…and I didn't know I did until…until you held my hand in there…" she looked down at her shoes.

            He reached his hand out and touched her chin, lifting her head. "I like you too." He brought her face close to his and kissed her softly on the lips.

**Uck cheesy, cheesy, cheesy!!! But oh well. I promise it'll get better if you give it a chance. Remember it was on a whim! Lol. **


	4. I'll Be There For You

**_"I guess this time you're really leaving, I heard your_**

**_Suitcase say goodbye. And as my broken heart lies_**

**_Bleeding, you say true love is suicide. You say_**

**_You've cried a thousand rivers, and now you're_**

**_Swimming for the shore. You left me drowning in _**

**_My tears and you won't save me anymore._**

**_And I pray to God you'll give me once more chance girl._**

**_I'll be there for you, these five words I swear to you,_**

**_When you breathe I wanna be the air for you,_**

**_I'll be there for you. I'd live and I'd die fore you_**

**_Steal the sun from the sky for you. Words can't_**

**_Say what love can do, I'll be there for you,"_**

**_-"I'll Be There For You", Bon Jovi_**

****

            Sandra sat on the beach watching the sunset along the horizon. The wind blew softly over her body, causing her to shiver. She dug her toes into the cool sand. She ran her hand over the white sand, feeling its fine grain under her fingers. 

            Anthony wheeled his chair down the sidewalk that over looked the beach. He could see Sandra lying on the beach, absorbing the last of the daylight. Today was the day and he couldn't wait to share it with her.

            Sandra took a deep breath and stretched her arms. To her there was nothing more relaxing than being at the beach at sunset listening to the waves break along the shore. 

            "Sandra," a male voice said touching her shoulder. 

            She turned around seeing Anthony standing behind her. "Oh my God…" she immediately stood up. "You're standing!"

            "Yeah," he laughed.

            "This is fantastic!" she hugged him. "How long have you been able to do this?"

            "A few days…I wanted to show you when I was sure I could do it,"

            "This is amazing…how did you know I as down here?"

            "Barbara told me," he stroked her hair. 

            "I'm so happy that you can walk again," she wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her body close to his. He gently brought his face down to hers and kissed her lips. As they kissed Sandra felt a sudden sinking of dread consume her. She didn't expect him to be walking so soon and in some ways she feared it. 

            He pulled away from her. "Sorry…but I need to sit…I can't stand for too long."

            "Okay…can you make it back to your chair?" 

            "Yeah,"

            "Alright. I'll get packed up here and I'll meet you up there," he nodded and hobbled back to his wheel chair. 

            Sandra gathered her towel, sandals and pulled a T-shirt on over her bathing suit then walked up to Anthony on the sidewalk. "Are you busy tonight?" he asked.

            "No,"

            "Meet me at the coffee shop tonight at seven okay?"

            "Sure," she smiled. 

            "See you tonight," he took her hand kissing it and wheeled off. 

            Sandra bit her lip and played what she was going to do in her head. She then sighed and went back to the hut.

*                                              *                                              *

            Sandra walked into the coffee shop and spotted Anthony sitting at the table in the corner. He was looking into his cup of coffee and tapping his fingers on the table. She frowned at the decision she was making but she felt it was for the best, for both of them.

            She approached the table with a false smile. "Hey Tony."

            He smiled at the sight of her. These last few weeks had been magic to him and tonight he was going to tell her. "Hey, have a seat." She sat across from him. "Sandy…there's something I need to tell you." 

            "What is it?" 

            He reached over taking her hand. "Sandy…these weeks have been great…I mean I've liked you since we were shipped here and tonight…I just wanted to tell you that…"

_Don't say it._ She thought. _Please don't say it. _"I love you Sandra."

            _No…he said it. Why did he have to say it? _"Anthony…this…I don't think we're going to work out."

            He felt someone had punched him in the gut. "What? Why not?"

            "I'm sorry Anthony…I've got to go." Holding in tears she got up from the table and walked out of the shop. 

            Anthony sat there in shock. He felt one warm teardrop make its way down his cheek.

**What do you think? Too fast? Too cheesy? Too boring? Well tell me in your review! Lol. **


	5. All Or Nothing At All

**_"'Cause I want it all or nothing at all_**

**_There's nowhere left to fall its_**

**_Now or never. Is it all? Or are we just_**

**_Friends? Is this how it ends with a simple_**

**_Telephone call? You leave me here with _**

**_Nothing at all,"_**

**_-"All or Nothing", O-Town_**

****

            "Sandy…come on out…you've been in there since seven," Martha knocked on Sandra's door. "I can't get her to get out." She told Barbara.

            Barbara rolled her eyes. "Because you don't know where the key is." She reached above the door gripping a key. She stuck the key in the door and opened it. Sandra lifted her head from her pillow. Her face was tear stained.

            "Oh God, Sandra what happened?" Martha rushed to her side sitting next to her.

            "Anthony…"

            "Did he hurt you? Because if he did I swear to God I'll beat him into bloody Tuesday," Martha threatened. 

            "He told me he loved me," Sandra squeaked out.

            "That's great Sandy!" Barbara cheered. "So why are you crying?"

            "Because I told him things were over with us,"

            "What? Why?"

            "Why in the world would you do that to him?" Martha demanded.

            "Look…what I did was _my _choice…and I should have to defend it to you," Sandra explained while looking at her pillow. 

            "Sandra-" Martha was about to yell at her but Barbara grabbed her arm. "What?"

            "If you don't want to tell us then you don't have to…come on Martha, it's late we should head to bed." She pushed Martha out of the room and closed the door behind her.

            "What are you doing?" Martha yanked her arm away from Barbara. 

            "Look if she doesn't want to tell us she doesn't have to,"

            "She just ruined one of the best things she had going for her! Tony has loved her since he met her at the club in New York. Now she feels the need to hurt him like that? She has been so happy-"

            "Martha, I'm not going to argue with you anymore," she headed for their room. Martha followed. 

            "I'd think you'd be the one upset about this,"

            "I am," Barbara replied. "But I'm not gonna make her feel worse than she already does. I'm going to bed. Goodnight." 

            "Sorry," Martha muttered and she went to her side of the room.

*                                              *                                              *

            Anthony stood from his wheel chair and steadied himself to walk. He walked to Sandra's window and lightly tapped on it. He saw Sandra get up and walk over to the window. She opened it with a sigh. "Anthony…what are you doing here?"

            "I came to get answers. Can I come in?" 

            "Fine," she sighed. She stood back and let him climb in over the bench that was in front of the window. 

            "Why did you break things off with me?"

            "Look…I don't need to defend myself to you-"

            "When you break my heart, yes you do!"

            "Be quiet! Barbara and Martha are sleeping. And no I don't,"

            "Things were going good with us," he reached out and tried to take her hand but she pulled away.

            "You can walk now…and that makes me uneasy,"

            "What?" 

            "That means you can hurt me…and means you can walk out of my life…if I end things then I won't get hurt,"

            They stood in silence for a moment. Instead of sadness that filled Anthony it was anger. "You broke up because I can walk again? Do you know how selfish that is? If you want to play this 'hurt him before he can hurt me' game. Fine you go ahead, but I'm not going play that game with you Sandy. Want me out of your life? I'll leave. I just wish that if I knew that was going to happen I wouldn't have gotten this." He took a small box out of his pocket and set it on the dresser."

            "You're not going to do this to me, you're not going to make me feel bad…feel guilty," 

            He looked at her with such pain in his eyes and anger in his heart. "Too bad I guess. Goodbye Sandy." He turned and climbed out of the window. 

            She reached to the dresser and picked up the small box that Anthony had set down. She opened it finding a silver ring in it. "No…please no…" tears welled in her eyes and fell out. _I lost my chance…_she sniffled and sat on the bed staring at the ring. 

            There was a clap of thunder outside and it began to rain. Suddenly there was a knock at her window. 

**Cliffhanger. HA! Lol Review!**


	6. Unchained Melody

"Oh my love, my darling, I've hungered for 

**_Your touch on long lonely times. And time_**

**_Goes by, so slowly and time can do much._**

**_Are you still mine? I need you love. I need _**

**_Your love, Godspeed your love to me,"_**

**_-"Unchained Melody", Righteous Brothers_**

****

            The rain whipped around his body causing him to shiver. He walked back to her window, hoping that he could call Red to pick him up. He tapped on the window. She stood and putting the ring on the nightstand. She opened the window. 

            "Can I use your phone?" Anthony asked without looking her in the eye.

            "Yes," she pointed to the phone that rested on her nightstand. 

            "Thanks," he brushed past her and to the phone. He saw the ring sitting on the nightstand and felt a twinge of pain prick his heart. He picked up the phone and dialed the number to the barracks. "Red? Yeah can you pick me up? I'm at Sandy's…no I didn't…look can you just-"

            "I'm sorry," Sandra said quietly. 

            "Hold on Red," Anthony turned around looking at her. "What did you say?"

            "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to hurt you but…I just…"

            "Wait one second Sandy," he turned back to the phone. "Red never mind. I'll call back later." He hung up the phone. He looked back at Sandra. "Come here." He sat on the bed with her next to him.

            "I…I've been hurt before Anthony…hurt badly…and while you were in the wheel chair it was a security for me I guess. Because in that way you couldn't leave me or run out on me. When you started to walk again it was like you had the power to break my heart and walk away from me…"

            "Sandra…I couldn't walk away from you…even if I wanted to…" he smiled brushing a strand of her hair. "You've got my heart…and I'm sorry for yelling at you."

            "You have nothing to be sorry for…I was the jerk…and…I'm sorry for not saying this earlier but I love you."

            He brought her face close to hers and passionately kissed her. She placed her arms around his neck. She pulled away. "You're all wet."

            "Well I was just out in the rain," he laughed. 

            She smiled and reached behind him taking his t-shirt off. He looked at her with slight shock in his eyes. She moved close to his body and kissed him again. He reached behind her back and slowly unzipped the dress she was wearing. She didn't object but let him remove the dress from her body. 

            She moved to lie on the bed and he hovered over her. "Are you sure about this?" he asked. She nodded and brought him to her face, kissing him. He ran his fingers along her sides causing her to giggle.  "I love you."

            "I love you too,"

**Sappy times a million but you know what? I don't care anymore 'cause this was a story on a whim and if its good its good and if its bad its bad. I just need to get it out my system so :-P LOL. I love all of you who have reviewed! So keep reviewing!**


End file.
